


seven days

by indefensibleselfindulgence



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Light Angst, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 01:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16567382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indefensibleselfindulgence/pseuds/indefensibleselfindulgence
Summary: There's comfort here.





	seven days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [voidofthestars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidofthestars/gifts).



> @voidofthestars its very short and kind of angst i hope thats okay
> 
> not beta'd

They share a bed before they leave him.

Not so much out of any kind of carnal attraction, though Alucard has been feeling hungry lately, but much more a point of order that they didn't trust him to be alone. He gets it- he does. He barely feels like something living and every part of the castle is memory upon agonizing memory. His mother and his father watching him from every corner and nothing he can do will ever bring them back.

He doesn't cry, for all his efforts. He manages to keep it together so that Trevor and Sypha can't see him and he doesn't have to come to terms to being weaker then they are.

They clean in the freezing lake by the castle because Sypha demands that they do. They're covered in soot and dirt and sweat and blood, and he would be lying if dunking himself under cold water didn't feel good. Didn't at least shock the agony of heartbreak out of his system for a while.

They're closer by the shore, but he decides to go for a swim under the ice.

A few fish graze against his body. He doesn't know how long he stays under the water, his hair fanning out around him and his body slowly but surely shutting down again. Sleeping. He could sleep here till he forgot about his mother and his father and his human friends.

Trevor drags him out of the lake and Sypha gives him mouth to mouth some ten minutes later because they're convinced he tried to drown himself.

“You both know I don't need to breathe, right?”

Trevor looks away sheepishly, and Sypha throws a towel at his head.

They eat what little food they still have left and Alucard is left to sit between them at the head of the table where his father used to sit. It feels weird- not even because of the murder thing- just knowing this is where his father sat and watched him run around when he was younger. The angle is so awkward.

The one clean bed is in a guest room, and that's probably for the best, considering. The best is just barely big enough for the three of them but where else is he going to go?

Sypha presses against his front and Trevor presses against his back, and the heat that radiates off of them feels like being set on fire. The blanket is a little dusty, but it's fine- it's tolerable- and it's drawn up to their shoulders.

The window is open, and he can hear the night birds crying outside.

“Go to sleep,” Sypha tells him, face in his chest. “You have to do a lot of work tomorrow. Or are you just going to live in a dump?”

“Dumps aren't that bad.” Trevor murmurs into his neck, arm over his waist, pinning him down in place. “Once you get used to the corpse smell.”

“Hilarious.”

“I'm not joking but thank you for the compliment on my general disposition either way.”

Sharing a bed with a Belmont.

What has his life come to?

The pillow is soft underneath his head, and as the nightbirds quiet down, his friends' breathing slows down. He can hear their heartbeat- can hear the blood rushing through their veins and at that moment he is disgusted with himself.

He doesn't sleep.

He just lays there and watches the sun slowly come up after hours, with Sypha and Trevor tucked into him.

If they don't leave, maybe he can be okay.

Maybe he can figure out how to function like a normal person- as close to normal as he ever was.

Trevor wakes up first, hard against him and overheating, desperately tripping over himself to apologize and dip out of the room. Alucard can hear him in the hallway. Sypha wakes up slower until she starts all at once, shooting up in bed, hair sticking at odd angles.

“Where's Trevor?”

“Taking care of himself in the hallway.”

“Ah.” She slumps back down, face in a pillow and Alucard is swept up in a wave of overwhelming fondness.

“Are you leaving soon?”

“Maybe a week? Supplies- and helping you.”

He could be fine for just a little while longer.

He could be fine for a week.

He could last seven days.

She doesn't say anything when she feels him cry into her shoulder a minute later.

**Author's Note:**

> comments are always encouraged and very very very appreciated
> 
>  
> 
> [ talk at me here](http://iamalivenow.tumblr.com/)


End file.
